


Moments of Us

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: This kind of follows the same format as Life in Pieces. Snippets of the main characters lives, which are all interconnected with the other characters. Hope you like it.





	1. Alex and Maggie

Maggie is always the first to wake, early and ready to face the day. So at 5:00 on the dot she is already downstairs to turn on the coffee machine that is her wife's lifeline in the mornings.  Next, she starts to make breakfast, homemade pork sausage with fresh eggs and some roasted sweet potatoes. She smiles as she hears the soft groaning and clunky steps of her wife, Alex, as she makes her way into the kitchen.

“Hey Baby,” Alex states with a soft press of her lips to the back of Maggie’s neck as her cold hands snake their way under Maggie’s shirt and around her midriff to get warm causing Maggie a jolt.

“Fuck,” Maggie hisses, before settling into the warm body at her back. “You’re lucky I love you so much,” she says in playful annoyance.

“Hmm,” Alex agrees, leaning in to kiss her neck again, as her hands slowly begin to travel upwards. But before they reach their destination the very loud stomping step of their son, rings through their home.

“At least he learned the first time,” Maggie says, grinning at the memory of their son walking in to find them during their morning greeting to each other, as Alex pulls away.  

“Our son is very brilliant,” Alex agrees.

**********  
Alex loved her job, loved where she worked, it was a great school, with a beautiful campus grounds that split off into a grade school, middle school and high school. The staff here was amazing, headed by Principal James Olsen, it was progressive and inclusive. The community around the school was also great. Parents and teachers seemed to work together, making the National City Prep one of the top schools in the nation.

There wasn’t much that Alex didn’t love about her life there, except for Mon-El Daxam. Whose main purpose in life seemed to be making Alex’s job as difficult as possible; which he seemed to excel at doing.

Because if the level disruption that Mon-El seemed to incite, Alex thought it was time to have a meeting with his mother, Rhea.

“Afternoon Mrs…”

“Miss,” Rhea corrected.

“Oh, sorry. Miss Daxam,” Alex corrected with a smile, realizing quickly what Mon-El’s problem was: uptight, detached mother, sighing inwardly and thinking “Just brilliant.”

*********  
“Tobias Alexander D-Sawyer,” Alex exclaims from the kitchen doorway holding up the failing English test that he thought he could hide in his hamper; which had worked for a week, until he forgot to retrieve it before laundry day.

He cringed with a mouth full of peanut butter and apple slices.

“You know what is going to happen now, right?” His mom said looking at him with her serious face.

“Tutoring with Mrs. M’gann?” he groaned.

“Correct!”

“You haven’t told Mama yet?” Toby said hopefully.

“Told me what?” Maggie asked as she dropped her keys in the key dish.

Toby groaned, shrinking further into his chair at the dining table.

“Our son, “ Alex began. “Failed his English test, and decided a good place to hide it was the bottom of his hamper.”

“Hmm,” Maggie intoned nodding her head. “Not so brilliant after all,” she said looking at Alex.

Toby looked at both his mother’s confused.


	2. Kara & Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara haven't been spending much time together.

It had been days since Lena had made it home in time to eat dinner with her wife, Kara, and their nephew, Toby, who was staying with them for the week as Alex and Maggie were in Deerhead having a mini vacation before Maggie’s cousin's wedding there. 

Lena missed the warmth of Kara’s body and the warmth of other more carnal things. She inwardly groaned as she thought of her fingers and tongue upon Kara and the little moans that her wife made in bed. She could feel her own reaction and quickly put a stop to those wonderful thoughts of distraction. 

These long works days and lack of a proper quality time with her girl was starting to wear on her, but this event was too important. This event would decide the fate of her career, Cat Grant owner of Events Worldwide, wanted to retire. She wanted to hand the day to day running of her company to someone she trusted. To decide this, the best way Cat could think of was to make a contest out of her annual party “Because I feel like it” that she threw every year. So it was between her and the uptight asshole, Maxwell Lord. 

She had to win, had to prove that Events should stay in the hand of a capable Woman and that she was the woman for the job. Lena and her assistant, Lyra, had put in so much time and energy to make this pitch perfect. Two more days, before the final pitch. Just two more days until she found out who was the chosen.

“Hey,” Lena heard Kara whisper sleepily as Lena climbed into bed wrapping Kara up in her arms. Lena inhaled deeply taking in the scent of Kara’s coconut shampoo, sighing contentedly. 

It didn’t take long before she fell into a fitful sleep, lightly snoring and dreaming of taking over the reins of Events Worldwide and finally coming home to make love over and over to her wife.

**********  
Kara awoke to an empty bed and the fading traces of a steamy sex dream, which left her feeling somewhat grumpy and definitely unsatisfied. These long nights and mornings of an absent Lena were starting to get wear on her. She knew how important this was to her wife. It had been Lena’s dream to take over for Cat, and so Kara did her best to be understanding and soloed the rest of her arousal off.

As the last barely satisfying aftershocks faded, Kara raised her arm to her eyes, shielding them from the room, the sunlight and the frustration she felt. 

She made her way to the kitchen, thankful, Lena had remembered to turn the coffee machine on as the rich aroma of her Americana blend called to her as she made her way down the stairs. She inhaled deeply, already feeling the morning buzz from her morning fuel. 

She opens the fridge thankful that Maggie had left them a stockpile of pre-made pre-portioned food to feed both themselves and Toby. If there was one thing that both the Danvers sisters sucked royally at it was cooking. Luckily both girls had been smart enough to marry a woman who knew how to cook. 

So pulling out one of the Tupperware marked “Breakfast: 3” she went about the arduous task of following Maggie's heating instructions. Thinking how much she would love to eat some whip cream off her wife creamy white skin and other delicious places.


	3. Little Boy Lost: Kara & Alex

Toby was nowhere to be found, he hadn’t been at pick up, and he hadn’t been at home. Kara was starting  to fear the worst and worst included the wrath of her beloved sister and Maggie.

You can’t touch this; You can’t touch this.

“Oh shit,” Kara exclaims as Alex’s ringtone starts to play. “Ahhh, Ahh” she begins to panic as the ringing continues and she wonders why it won’t stop. “Duh, dum dum, you need to answer it.” she takes a deep breath, trying to remember how she answers her phone.

“Hey, what’s up?” Kara asks feeling good about her greeting.

There is a pause, and Kara can feel the sweat begin to form.

“Kara,” Alex says in that tone that always makes Kara buckle.

“Hey…” Kara quickly hangs up and throws the phone in the fridge as it starts to ring again. Kara begins to pace, biting her nails and wondering if she and Lena can move before they come back. Deerhead is four hours away. If she runs, Alex can just have Maggie track them down. Maggie is head of security at a fancy security company. She works with people like Bill Gates and Elon Musk. Kara is soo screwed.

**********

Alex is pissed, Kara has been dodging her calls for the past hour, causing her nerves to reach Defcon levels. Maggie is out with her cousins, not answering her phone. See this is the reason our 10-year-old son needs a mobile. So we can call him. She thinks to herself. She tries Kara again. Still no answer.

“Fuck, “ she yells to no one but her reflection. She tries Lena.

“Hey, Alex, what’s up?”

“I have been trying to get a hold of your wife.” She hears Lena breathe ‘uh-oh’ on the other end of the line. “Toby... What is ‘uh-oh’?” Alex asks realizing what she heard. 

“Well…,” Lena began slowly cursing herself. “When you are happy with Kara, she is your sister, but when you are mad, she is my wife.”

“Really?” Alex asks with the tone.

“But that’s neither here nor there,” Lena says quickly, as her heart begins to race. “I’ll see if I can get a hold of her for you shall I, I’ll call you back in a jif.”  Lena says with a “why the fuck did I just say jif” face to herself, thinking Alex was scary.

Lena dials Kara. No answer. She tries again; she starts to sweat, decides to try the home phone.

“Hey,” Kara answers on the third ring, sounding very small. “I lost Toby.”

“You’re screwed,” Lena says without thinking. Hearing her wife groan.

**********

Toby is grabbing a glass of milk when Aunt Kara’s phone begins to ring.

“Hey, mom,” he replies happily.

“Hey,” Alex replies sounding baffled. “Why are you answering Kara’s phone?”

“Oh, I found it in the fridge when I was getting milk.”

“Really?”

“Is Aunt Kara screwed?” Toby asks aware of what that ‘Really’ means.

“Language, “Alex warns. “Yes, baby. How was your play date with Paul?”

And Toby decides it best to distract his mom for as long as possible.


	4. Of Course

Lena was a basket of nerves she stood before the mirror rehearsing what she needed to say, the different postures she was going to make, trying to act in control and natural. She just had to win.

Kara had already left for a meeting at work.

Lyra was on her way so they could put on the finishing touches on the work for the sample boards. Because Lena didn’t trust in Maxwell’s integrity, she had been bringing them home with her each night. They were now set up in a semi-circle on five presentation stands in her living room. 

Ding dong, her doorbell sounded.

“Hey Gi… Cat!” Lena said caught off guard. Lyra was behind her grimacing.

“Hello, Lena,” Cat said in her cool tone. “I thought I’d pop by for the presentation.”

“Uh… Uh…”

“I know you have them with you,” Cat said stepping into the foyer. “Show me what you had planned.”

It took Lena a minute to catch her bearings. “Of course, Miss Grant,” Lena said shifting into work mode and flashing her most inviting smile. “Please follow me into the living room.”

**********

Snapper, the editor at where Kara worked as the Arts and Community writer, was in a mood. Which wasn’t odd, he took the role of crusty editor seriously and portrayed an Oscar-worthy performance everytime he walks through the doors of National News. He gave out compliment sparingly, which cause Kara to believe that deep down Snapper Jones really was a nice guy. 

It was well past one when the meeting finally finished. Being a small local paper, they usually did their stories planning a month in advance, especially for community-centered pieces as Kara did. She and Winn Schott, the Tech guy of the paper, were heading down to Bistro Catco for lunch. 

“How is it you never get bored of eating here?” Winn asked after they had been seated.

“Uh,” Kara began truly shocked at the question. “They have the best pork potstickers I’ve ever had, besides Maggie’s,” she added quickly. 

“Ah yes,” Winn said tapping his pointer to his nose with a smile. “Kara Luthors potsticker obsession. 

“Danvers!” came a bark from their left causing both Winn and Kara to whip their heads in that direction.

“Snapper!” Kara said as the short, balding man made his way to them. “Care to join us?” she asked at a lost on what to do in this situation. She could feel Winn’s panic at the thought as he worked to hide his grimace.

“Don’t worry Mr. Schott, I can think of nothing LESS appealing that eating with you two. Besides my wife is on her way.”

“You’re married?” Winn asked stupidly.

Snapper didn’t bother to reply simply eyed him up and down before turning back to Kara.

“Danvers, I want to add a more inviting community board to the website. I want you and this guy here,” Snapper indicated Winn with a thumb to his right. “In making it happen. You both have until next week Monday. Enjoy your lunch,” he said with an odd mashing of his lips, that all his underling assumed was an attempt at a smile, and left them to enjoy their lunch.

“Well my appetite is ruined,” Winn said pushing his plate away, looking up to see Kara inhaling her potstickers in quick order. 

“Stress eats,” Kara said by way of an explanation.

“How do you stay so….” Winn stopped at Kara shot him a death glare. “Right man rudeness.”

“Come over to my place for lunch, I’ll order pizza, and we can get to work.”

“Why not tonight?”

“I’ve already have plans with Lena.”

**********

Kara was surprised to see Lena’s car in the driveway. She had been concerned since she hadn’t heard anything from Lena. Usually, she would get a phone call or text message about what was going on or how Lena was doing. 

Nothing was amiss when she opened the door. She could see Lena’s presentation boards in the living room from her spot. 

“Baby?” she called out.

“Bedroom,” came Lena’s reply. 

Placing her stuff in the hall closet, Kara made her way to their bedroom.

“Hey,” Kara began, before her eyes landed on a very naked Lena cross-legged on the bed, hair mussed up with red lipstick that always made Lena’s lips more kissable than usual. Kara was on her in a flash. Kissing red lips and moving down to suckle a creamy throat, enjoying the way Lena’s pulse pulsed.

Kara moved her hand south slowly feeling Lena begin to shudder in anticipation. She did make her wife wait long and the rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying each other's bodies.

As they lay in each other's arm finally sated and blissful, Kara rubbing Lena’s back as Lena lightly scratched her.

“I got it,” Lena said quietly.

“Of course, there is no one better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to hearing what you think and hand suggestions or thoughts you have.


End file.
